New girl with a past
by katie131925
Summary: A new girl arrives in Lima and she has a past that she wants to forget. Starts in-between 1x09 and 1x10


Authors Note: This is just a story I am writing in-between other stories when I need a break so will NOT be updated regularly. I am not even sure if I will continue until the end but please enjoy anyway and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Jude,"

The song "hey Jude" woke me up which brought a smile to my face until all the bad memories resurfaced and my smiled faded.

I got out of my twin bed and walked across my bedroom to my bathroom. After I was done I went into my closet and picked out some clothes to wear for the day. I picked a pair of jeans, baggy shirt, my belt, and a pair of socks. Once dressed I brushed my hair, put on my glasses on and then I braided my dirty blonde hair into one braid down my back.

I looked in the mirror art myself in my dark brown eyes. I've come so far in only a matter of weeks. I left my boyfriend and came back home to live with my older brother. I'm very grateful that he allowed me back because although I'm only sixteen I was very troublesome.

I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach, to reveal what I keep hidden from the rest of the world. I trace my hand across the long scar and feel a stab of sadness, grief and loss. I put the thoughts of her out of my head and grab my bag and sweater, running to the door after grabbing my lunch.

I put on my light blue sweater and yellow sneakers before opening the door and leaving to the bus stop.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I walked up to my locker to get my lunch when the speaker called me to the office. I sighed, this couldn't be good. So I pick up my backpack, locking my locker, and heading to the office of my new school. I just got here not two days ago.

When I got there I saw people in the principal's office arguing and fighting. It was a woman and man, both teachers I think. I ignored them and turned to the secretary who held out the white older fashioned phone with the curly wire.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone once it was at my ear.

"Allyson Michelle?" a male voice asked on the other end.

"Yes."

"You are stated here as the emergency contact for Avery Michaels."

"Yes."

My palms started to break out in a sweat and I breathed deeper at every word.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he was found dead this morning."

My heart dropped in my chest at that word, _dead._

"What happened?" I asked choking back sobs.

"He committed suicide mam."

"Thank you for calling but I have to go now."

I put the phone in the receiver as I heard him try to say something else. I felt numb from this information that was just told to me. Avery was the boyfriend I left and even though I left him I still loved him.

I took slow steps as I backed away from the secretary who had her head bent down and wasn't paying any mind. I bumped into something hard that immediately shoved me. It wasn't hard but I just couldn't do anything and I fell to the ground on my ass.

I looked up into the eyes of the woman arguing with the man in the principal's office. She stared back at me with a cold menacing stare.

The man rushed over with the principle behind him as he helped me off the ground on my own two feet. He was talking to me and so was the principle but all I could do was stare into those cold menacing blue eyes. She snarled and I flinched.

It was enough to knock me to my senses as I ran, pushing past her. The principle and teacher had words coming from their mouths but couldn't understand them. They were following me as I ran from the office and down the many hallways with my backpack trailing behind.

I ran past many people, all with words, sounds, and noise but I somehow couldn't hear it. They looked my way, a quick glance as I ran past them. It felt like they were staring, pointing, and laughing at my foolishness and my heart. The walls they are closing in and I won't be able to get out.

My heart beats like a lone drum on a large vacated stage.

Alone.

Rhythm.

I run around a corner and through a small hallway where not many wander. Through a large door, upstairs, run, and then I stop. My heart, the rhythm, and the drum is done. My mallet set aside and the people as well along with the walls frozen in place.

I am on stage where I belong, and all though I see no audience it is no matter. I can imagine all the people sitting there waiting for me to start my tune, to entertain.

I'm wearing the most wonderful clothing, material and I am amazing but I feel the pain carved into my chest where my heart is but it is my heart. The pain I feel is my heart. It's bruised, scratched, and broken. It feels dead yet it pounds, a faint beat.

How can my heart still be alive?

They're all waiting to hear and feel my pain like I do and I am waiting to feel my own. So I open my mouth and let it all pour out like hot molten lava from a volcano.

My pain is their pain.

_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

I opened my eyes and felt the tears pour across my face. I looked down at where the audience I imagined sat but they were gone and so was my material yet my pain stood and my heart still beats on.

There where the audience should be, stands the entire glee club.

How did they get there?

Some were crying.

Did they feel my pain?

Suddenly I snapped out of my head and grabbed my backpack, running out of the stage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The entire Glee club was shocked at the strange girl's voice and emotion.

"Come on guys, she wasn't that good." Rachel said to everyone.

Tine responded while crying softly, "She didn't have a voice like yours but you could feel the emotion."

"We need to get her on the Glee club." Commented Finn.

"Aren't you guys listening? She's _not_ that good."

"Her voice wasn't as spectacular as yours but that emotion was strong. We need people like her." Said Kurt.

There was a murmur of agreement before Rachel practically yelled at them that they should start rehearsing.

"We need her." We need her whispered Kurt to Mercedes who nodded in agreement.

"Yes we defiantly need her to win sectionals."


End file.
